The present invention is directed to the field of child care. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wheel chair accessible crib with a dual latching mechanism which requires an adult to operate.
The present invention constitutes an improvement of Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,286 which is hereby incorporated by reference. Since the issuance of Applicant's earlier patent, drop-side cribs have been legally banned due to the injuries and deaths which have occurred with their use. Applicant's '286 patent remedies the deficiencies of the then existing cribs by providing a pair of bi-fold doors which provide access to the crib and eliminate the potential of injury to the infant. In addition, the height of the crib adjusts to permit the base of a wheel chair and the occupant's lower extremities to slide under the bed placing the baby within the reach of the wheel-chair-bound care giver. The features which have been enhanced in this revised crib include the locking/latching mechanisms. The latch now comprises two spring-biased latches which operate in a vertical plane from above and below each of the bi-fold doors. Two actuator arms must be simultaneously activated to disengage the latches. This adds additional security ensuring that even a toddler will not be capable of opening the doors, thereby putting themselves or an infant sibling at risk. In addition, at least one, preferably two, spring-biased safety bars can be positioned across the doors to prevent them from being opened during low-traffic times such as during sleeping during the night and during extended naps. The spring-biased safety bars can be easily secured and removed by adult care-givers while providing significant impediments to infants, toddlers and young children.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.